


The Ballad of Angel St. Clair

by TrashCandy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Murder Ballad, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCandy/pseuds/TrashCandy
Summary: Come gather 'round and listen to the tragic affair,How Scarlett Fawkes did murder poor Angel Saint-Clair





	The Ballad of Angel St. Clair

Come gather 'round and listen to the tragic affair  
   How Scarlett Fawkes did murder poor Angel Saint-Clair

 She freed her from her prison, she promised her the world  
   They took off on her Bacchanal with the sails unfurled

 From New Haven to Hollow Point, they ransacked and stole  
   Such thrill Angel had never felt stir deep within her soul

 “In prison all my days were gray, the misery ran rife,  
   But Scarlett, sweet Scarlett, you've brought color to my life.”

 “Long have I yearned for someone who my lust for life would share  
   And then you came into my life as an answer to my prayer.

 Stars envy you, my darling, for they wish they were so fair  
   Will you grant my wish and marry me, my Angel Saint-Clair?”

 'Neath the pale glow of Elpis, the two of them did wed  
   And Scarlett proved her love for her in her regal captain's bed

 They chose to take shore leave when they found a flying fort  
   Where our poor Angel met the scoundrel, Gaige Davenport

 So captured by her beauty, Gaige stared with eyes so wide  
   She knew her life was empty without Angel as her bride

 She wooed her and she charmed her and she promised her bliss  
   In a moment of weakness, our poor Angel stole a kiss

 And Scarlett's dreams were shattered when she learned of the affair  
   “You swore always to love me, my Angel Saint-Clair.”

 Little Angel fell to her knees and clung to Scarlett's leg  
   “My love, forgive my foolish heart,” our poor Angel did beg

 No love did glow in Scarlett's eye, her lips were flat and blank  
   She pulled Angel to her feet, and walked her down the plank

 She closed her eye and shot her gun, her hand shook with rage  
   Angel fell to the sand below, where she'd rest in peace with Gaige

 And Scarlett fell to her knees, as she cried over her wife  
   She raised her hand and drew a line 'cross her throat with her knife


End file.
